Dai meets Max
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: What if Dai meet Max at the Bao Gu Orphanage as a cub instead of when he was a teenager? Will he be adopted or left alone again? For AnimationUniverse2005 hope you enjoy.
1. New Arrival

New Arrival

Eleven year old Dai walked back to his room slowly, His only friend at the Orphanage had just been adopted leaving him on his own once again holding back tears Dai went into his room and laid on his bed he thought about running away and went as far as opening his window but he paused. What good would it do? After a moment Dai sighed and closed the window and went back to his bed and went to sleep.

Sometime during the night a sound woke him up, curious Dai got up to see what it was he poked his head out his door and saw a young Tiger cub being brought in to the Orphanage the cub had clearly been beaten up by someone and beaten badly. Dai felt a pain in his chest for the cub he'd been through the same thing. The caretaker saw him "What are you doing awake?" she asked "I heard a noise, is he going to be okay?" Dai asked indicating to the Tiger Cub. "He'll be fine." the Caretaker said. "Go back to sleep." Dai took once last glance at the cub and returned to his room.

Dai woke up the next morning not feeling much better and mostly stayed in his room until lunch even then he simply grabbed his food and quickly returned to his room again he sat on his bed chewing in an apple, reading a comic. When he was done Dai thought about joining the other children playing outside but they never wanted to play with him anyway so he walked around the Orphanage for a little and stumbled across the room where the new Tiger Cub was Dai looked inside and saw the cub was asleep on the bed wrapped in bandages.

Dai growled quietly to himself who would do that to a cub? Dai turned around and saw the care taker behind him and his ears lowered. "What happened to him?" Dai asked. "His mother abandoned him and tossed him down a cliff." The caretaker said. "Why would a mother do that to her own cub?" Dai asked. "I don't know." the caretaker said.

The next day

Dai walked around the corner on his way back to his room and saw some bullies beating up the young Tiger cub he'd seen the day before. "Leave him alone!" Dai said. The pre-teens turned expecting to see the caretaker but instead they saw Dai standing there. "What do you want ugly?" one of them said. "Leave the cub alone." Dai said again "Or what?" one said kicking Max in the ribs. Dai pulled out his Kunai Dagger and took a fighting stance. The bullies charged at Dai with their weapons.

Ms. Faye heard the fight and rushed towards it when she came around the corner she saw Dai fighting the bullies a bloody dagger in his hand, two of them already laid on the floor cut's on their arms. Dai spun and knocked the sword out of the bullies hand and sliced him across the chest. "Stop this instant!" she said. Dai stopped fighting lowered his dagger. "What's going on here?"Ms. Faye asked. "They were picking on that Tiger Cub." Dai said pointing over to Max who was still on the floor. "So you attacked them?" Ms. Faye asked. "What was I supposed to do?" Dai said. "Just sit back and watch?"

"Give me that Dagger." Ms. Faye said holding her hand out but Dai swatted her hand away and backed away from her growling. "No." he said and took off.

There's the first chapter let me know what you think, have you're Oc's weigh in.


	2. Food fight

Food fight

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and Review please

Note: Max doesn't actually know Dai is protecting him, they won't meet until the next chapter

I am working on Dai's search part two but I want to take a break from that for a while and work on something else. I'm also trying a different layout instead of the text blocks because I know it's harder to read.

* * *

A day or two later Dai sat in the Cafeteria, out of the corner of his eye he saw the same bullies picking on the same cub from earlier, Dai bounced his apple in his hand a few times weighing it and then hurled at one of the bullies the apple struck the bully in the side of the head knocking him over.

"Yes!" Dai said quietly to himself and went back to eating.

"Who threw that!?" The bully demanded getting back up and looking around.

He zeroed in on Dai and walked over to him. "Did you throw this?" he demanded holding the apple.

"Nope." Dai said simply as he ate.

The bully went to hit him but Dai caught his fist in his hand and rotated it twisting his arm causing the bully to yell in pain, Dai heel kicked him in the chest sending him backwards several feet, Dai quickly followed that up with a spin kick knocking the bully against a table.

He grabbed a tray and hit Dai in the face with it making Dai stumble backwards, Dai held his nose as blood came out of it, then punched the bully as the others started to chant.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Dai grabbed a tray and tossed it at the bully but he dodged it and kicked at Dai who caught his foot and tossed him into the table. Dai slammed his fist down but the bully dodged it and Dai hit his fist on the table hit he grabbed a glass and hit Dai with a glass shattering the glass on his head Dai yelled out and backed off but shook off the pain and faced the bully blood running down his face and drew his Kunai Dagger smiling to himself. If these bullies wanted a fight he'd give them one.

Extending the claws on his other hand Dai roared loudly and charged at the bully who threw another tray at him, Dai avoided it by spinning to the side and continued running towards the bully. Dai tackled him and brought him down to the floor.

The bully kicked Dai off him and swept his feet out from under him. Dai landed on his back and rolled under the table to avoid being stomped on, he emerged on the other side of the table and threw a bowl of soup at the bully.

It wasn't hot but it gave Dai the distraction he needed to vault over the table and hit the bully. One of the other bullies stomped on Dai's tail he yelled and spin kicked him knocking him back and turned back to the first bully and leaned back as a food tray flew past him, Dai swore he saw his reflection in it as it went past.

Dai spun his dagger in his hand and was about to throw it and end the fight then and there.

"Enough!"

Dai turned around to see an angry Shangao walking towards him Dai placed his dagger back on his belt and calmed down a bit.

"What are you doing?" Shangao asked.

"I saw those bullies picking on that tiger cub again." Dai answered.

Shangao looked at the bully standing behind Dai.

"Come with me." he said and Dai followed him.

They went to the Orphanage's Infirmary and Shangao bandaged Dai's injuries.

"Why did you attack those bullies?" he asked.

"I saw them picking on that tiger cub again and decided to stop them." Dai said.

"Ms. Faye told me what you did to those same bullies the other day." Shangao said. "I think what you're doing for Max is great, he needs a friend, but you shouldn't attack those bullies like that."

"Why not?" Dai asked.

"It's the wrong way to handle it." Shangao said.

"What was I supposed to do?" Dai asked. "Sit back and watch?"

"Come and get me or Ms. Faye." Shangao said.

"What good would that do?" Dai asked. "They get sent to their rooms and the next day they're right back picking on Max."

"I'll talk to them and make sure they don't pick on Max anymore." Shangao said as he finished bandaging Dai.

Dai jumped down off the table and said "I hope they listen to you." then he left.

Shangao wondered what exactly Dai meant by that, Dai returned to his room and sat on his bed off in the distance he heard a crack of thunder and jumped a little. There was a loud crack of thunder and Dai let out a quiet yell. He wasn't a big fan of thunder storms there was another crack of thunder this one was much louder and Dai heard a yell.

At first he thought someone might have been struck by lightning but the yell had come from inside the building so Dai got up to see what was going on.

He followed the sound until he reached Max's room for a second he thought it was empty and walked in as he approached the bed he heard a quiet whimper from underneath it, Dai crouched down and looked under the bed and yelled out as Max clawed his face and raced past him as he fell backwards.

* * *

What you think of the new layout? better? worse? let me know.


	3. Fear

Fear

I only own my Oc and nothing else.

I'm sorry in the delay in updating but I've been unusually busy lately, for some reason I found Mako and this chapter hard to write, I hope I did okay.

Dai chased after Max after he had clawed his face but after a short time Dai slowed to a walk and stopped, he didn't want to scare the cub. Ahead of him Max realized he wasn't being chased and stopped.

He turned around and saw Dai standing in the hallway. A flash of lightning illuminated his face and Max saw the cuts on Dai's face that he'd caused.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dai said moving forward.

"I'm sorry I clawed you." Max said

"It's okay." Dai said "I've had worse."

"You're not mad at me for clawing you're face?" Max asked.

"No, I'm not mad." Dai replied.

There was a loud crash of thunder and Max yelled in fear, Dai realized Max must be afraid of thunderstorms.

"You're afraid of Thunder Storms?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." Max answered nervously.

"It's okay I'm not a big fan of thunder storms either." Dai said. He heard something behind him and turned around to see the same bullies.

"Leave him alone." Dai said taking a fighting stance in front of Max.

"It's not him we're after, it's you." the lead bully said.

Lightning flashed again and they charged at Dai, Max watched as Dai fought them Dai yelled and spun around hitting one bullies then grabbed him and shoved him back into the others knocking them over Dai extended his claws and roared loudly causing most of them turn and run leaving only the lead bully.

Dai drew his dagger and approached him slowly but was stopped short by a tug on his tail. Dai turned around and saw Max standing there.

"Don't." Max said. "If you kill him you're no better than he is."

Dai sighed and lowered his dagger Max was right.

"Alright." Dai said placing his dagger back on his belt.

"Vengeance isn't the answer." Max said.

Dai turned back to the bully "If you ever hurt Max or anyone else again I won't hold back." he said.

Then Dai and Max walked away. "I'm Dai by the way." Dai said.

"I'm Max." Max said

"I know." Dai said. "Shangao told me."

"How much did he tell you?" Max asked.

"Enough." Dai said. "I know how you feel." Dai added.

"How?" Max asked.

Dai sighed heavily "I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Alright." Dai said when they reached Max's room.

Dai sat on the bed with Max next to him.

Dai took a breath and started talking.

"I was on my way back home from hanging out some friends of mine it was getting kind of late so I took a short cut through an alley to get home faster. As I went through the alley someone attacked me hitting me on the head and knocked me to the ground then raped me, I woke up about a day later in the hospital."

Dai paused for a second then continued.

"I ran away from the hospital to try and get back home but the same person who'd attacked me abducted me…and beat me nearly every day until I lost consciousness…."

Dai was cut off from say more when Max hugged him the action surprised Dai a little.

"It'll be okay." Max said.

"I hope you're right." Dai said looking outside.

The storm had passed for now but Dai still had a bad feeling about something.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dai asked.

"I'll be fine." Max said.

"Okay." Dai said and left the room heading back to his room.

Dai went into his room but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Eventually Dai feel asleep, he was woken up by Max just before sun rise.

"Max, what's wrong?" Dai asked sitting up in bed.

"I had a nightmare can stay here with you?" Max asked.

"Sure I guess." Dai said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Dai got out of his bed, in the moon light Max saw the scars on Dai's chest and back, the stripe pattern in Dai's back was broken in several places.

Dai noticed Max looking at his scars and said "Like I said earlier I've been through worse."

Sometime Later

It had been awhile since Max had arrived at the orphanage and the two cubs had become friends almost like brothers and no one bothered Max anymore, Dai now had scars on his face from Max's claw strike to add to his collection.

Dai and Max were outside playing tag in the distance Dai saw Shangao talking to someone but didn't pay attention until a figure approaching them, unsure of the person's intentions Dai put his hand on his dagger. The person stopped in front of Dai and introduced himself as Mako.

"Hi." Dai said back, not moving his hand from his dagger.

"Shangao told me you've been protecting Max." Mako said. "Can I ask why?"

"I didn't like seeing him getting picked on." Dai said.

Max saw Dai talking to Mako but kept his distance because he was still wary of strangers.

"He told me you got into fights just to protect him." Mako said.

Dai tensed up a little was he in trouble? Did the orphanage want to get rid of him?

Mako seemed to sense what was going through Dai's head and said. "You're not in trouble."

"I'm glad you're protecting Max." Mako said. "He needs someone to watch out for him after what he's been through, especially someone who understands him."

Finally Mako left and Dai came back over to Max, as he walked away he heard Shangao ask Mako.

"You're thinking about adopting both of them aren't you?"

So there's that chapter is Mako going to adopt Max and Dai?


	4. Runaway

Runaway

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Dai stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over him the bullies had left Max alone for nearly a week so far which was great but now Dai saw seen as the Orphanage bully, something that Dai didn't like.

"_At least no one picks Max anymore."_ he thought to himself.

Dai stepped out of the shower and something hit the back of his head knocking him to the floor he quickly rolled over and got kicked in the face, he swiped at his attacker and felt his claws connect with someone Dai scrambled to his feet but slipped on the wet floor and fell hitting his head on the floor, the beating continued until Dai nearly lost consciousness and it brought back painful memories.

Finally the attack stopped and Dai was left sobbing on the floor he remained there until Shangao walked in by chance and saw Dai on the floor in a small pool of blood and called for help.

Two days later Dai had woken up; right now it was the middle of the night, laying on his side Dai felt tears running down his face, suddenly he threw the blanket off and quickly got dressed then went to Ms. Faye's office and stole his Dao swords and slung them over his back, then headed for the exit he wanted nothing more to do with this place.

Dai actually opened the door and was about step out when he thought about Max, Dai turned back and went into Max's room and woke him up.

"What's going on?" Max said groggily.

"We're leaving." Dai said "I can't stay here anymore."

"What?" Max asked.

"I don't want to stay here anymore I can't." Dai said. "If you want to stay here that's fine but I'm leaving." Dai said then left Max's room he didn't get that far before Max came out into the hallway and caught up with him.

"I'm coming with you." he said and Dai smiled.

The next day Mako came to the Orphanage to see Max and Dai but when he got there he saw something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dai is gone and so is Max." Ms. Faye said, she quickly explained what had happened.

"I don't blame him for running away but why would he take Max?" Mako said.

"I don't think he did." Shangao said walking up to them. "I think Max went with him willingly."

"Why would he do that?"

"The two are close almost like brothers." Mako said "If Dai didn't feel safe here it makes sense he'd take Max with him to protect him."

Mako heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see the Furious Five approaching them.

"What where they doing here?" he asked.

"They're here to help with the search." Shangao said.

"There not criminals they're children." Mako said. "From what I know about those two cubs the appearance of the Furious Five will only make things worse especially if they see Master Tigress."

"Why would I make things worse?" Tigress asked.

"Max is afraid of his own kind." Mako said.

*A few hours later*

Dai walked with Max right behind him, they'd been walking for hours with no real destination in mind Dai just wanted to get away from that Orphanage.

"I'm getting tired." Max said from behind him.

Dai stopped walking and said "Alright we'll rest here for a while."

Dai looked around for a little bit and found some berries they could eat he grabbed a handful and gave some to Max as well, Dai looked up and saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon and yawned he'd been up nearly all night. "I'm going to get some rest." he said "Let me know if anything happens." Then Dai laid down on the ground, a few minutes later he was asleep.

A short while later Max got up and walked away from their temporary camp he walked around for a little then decided to go back as he turned around he heard a voice.

"Max?"

Max turned back around and saw an orange and black tigress Max yelled and stumbled backward trying to get away from the tigress but the tiger approached him and Max swiped at her clawing her face, she roared and hit him Max clawed at her again and slipped away he got up and ran back towards their camp. The tiger pounced on him from behind and Max screamed.

"DAI HELP ME!"

I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger, what will happen next? Who's attacking Max? Tigress or his Mother?


End file.
